Disclosed is an intermediate transfer member comprising a polymer layer comprising a spirodilactam polycarbonate.
Also disclosed is an intermediate transfer member comprising a mixture of a copolymer of a spirodilactam polycarbonate and a polycarbonate, a polysiloxane, and a conductive filler component, and wherein the copolymer is represented by the following formulas/structures, or mixtures thereof
wherein x is from about 5 to about 30 mole percent, and y is from about 70 to about 95 mole percent.
Further disclosed is an intermediate transfer member comprising a mixture of a copolymer of a spirodilactam polycarbonate and a polycarbonate, a polysiloxane, and a conductive filler component, and wherein the member possesses a modulus of from about 3,000 to about 5,500 Mega Pascals, and which mixture is readily releasable from a metal substrate.